I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of dry cleaning of clothing, other fabrics, and the like;
The invention is more particularly directed to a method for dry cleaning utilizing specially designed machinery and uniquely modified solvents and treatment cycles;
The invention is more particularly directed to a dry cleaning method wherein a solution is utilized which has the desirable and safe flash point rating and the fabric-safe qualities required, together with superior, specially designed dry cleaning machinery;
The invention, therefore, is most particularly directed to a totally new dry cleaning method.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in dry cleaning includes the use of various solvents with appropriate machinery to accomplish the cleaning. In the most recent past the solvent most widely used has been perchloroethylene ( hereafter generally referred to as "perc") Perc has the disadvantage that it is environmentally very destructive and undesirable. In some areas perc is no longer allowed to be used. Additionally, in the past other solvents such as petroleum based solvents and glycol esters, ethers, and acetates have been tried and used. These various solvents have been used with machinery which may not have been ideal.
The present invention is distinct from the prior art in that it relies upon a specially formulated solvent with unusual characteristics as described below, together with a specific method involving the use of specialized machinery designed specifically into a complete dry cleaning method.